1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display device includes a substrate on which a pixel array is formed and a container or encapsulating substrate disposed to face (e.g., opposite to) the substrate and bonded to the substrate by a sealant, such as epoxy, in order to encapsulate the pixel array.
The pixel array includes scan lines, data lines, and a plurality of pixels connected in a matrix form between the scan lines and the data lines.
Each pixel may include an organic light-emitting diode. The organic light-emitting diode includes an anode electrode, a cathode electrode, and an organic thin-film layer formed between the anode and cathode electrodes. The organic thin-film layer, such as a hole transport layer, an organic emissive layer, or an electron transport layer, may include an organic material.
Each pixel may further include a transistor configured to control an operation of the organic light-emitting diode and a capacitor configured to maintain a signal.